The Something
by Talented but Lazy
Summary: Ludwig comes home tired, falls asleep in his bed, only to be woken up by a Something. Rated M for well, you'll see. There are tentacles.


This was written only to annoy my best friend I swear!

* * *

When Ludwig finally came back home and put down his suitcase, it was much quieter than usual. He took his coat off and went upstairs in his room to undress himself.

His brother was outside with Antonio and Francis doing who knows what.

That Friday evening was completely normal and the German was going to rest from his long week.

Ludwig undressed lazily and folded his clothes neatly, then put them back in the drawers. He sat down on his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and a tank top. He took out his laptop intending to just check his email, but he ended up surfing the internet for new sausage recipes.

After some time, he leant back on his bed and closed his slightly burning tired eyes; his breathing evened soon.

Suddenly he woke up. Something was making it hard for him to breathe, and he was cold and very wet... Wait, wet? His eyes opened only to see purple. Wet, slimy, shining purple.

Something was trying to make its way in his mouth and suffocating him. He quickly found out that he was immobile. The only thing he could do was bite the thing in his mouth.

The Something screeched and removed the purple thing in Ludwig's mouth, letting him take in the much needed oxygen. He writhed his body and felt the Something moving around him. It was pulsating around him, rubbing against his bare skin...When had he lost his clothes?

He stopped fighting it, seeing it was useless trying to break free. The Something's ...skin? was smooth and actually... felt nice. Ludwig felt more pressure at some places and less at others, as if the Something had limbs of some kind. Their flexibility and the way that they moved suggested that they were perhaps tentacles.

The Something's tentacles started sliding underneath the German's body. He was either used to the coldness by now, or the tentacles had got warmer, Ludwig found out that he did not really care about it. The feelers found his cock and wrapped around it and -oh god-, it was the best sensation ever.

Ludwig was still unable to see, but his mouth was free to make all sorts of sexy noises that obviouls pleased the Something. It pulled his arms up over his head and held them tightly together. How could this thing know exactly what Ludwig liked?

His legs were pulled apart and a purple cool length skimmed to his entrance. There its end split into five thinner tentacles. They slowly slid inside, stretching him, making his body shake with pleasure with every new centimetre.

The five tentacles inside him pulled out, but kept him open for another, much thicker one. It went right in, making him scream even louder.

He could take only three thusts before he reached his climax. For a few seconds he couldn't breathe from pleasure, and it took him a few minutes to regain his senses.

However, the Something had other plans for him. It waited for Ludwig's breathing to become somewhat normal again before it continued pumping his member and thrusting into him. It found his prostate and hit it again and again, bringing out the sweetest moans from the German.

Suddenly one of the tentacles pushed itself onto his member, taking it in whole. It was so tight and so hot and he was just swimming in pleasure. Ludwig tried thrusting his hips to get more of the tight purpleness. The Something helped him do so, still going further inside him. It was emitting a purring sound by now, which was probably its own version of moaning.

Ludwig could not take it for too long and climaxed again. The tentacle inside him kept moving around, still stimulating his prostate, as if it was determined to drain every last drop of his energy. Then the German passed out.

A few hours later Ludwig woke up but didn't move at first. He didn't think he would have been able to do so anyway, all of his muscles were far too relaxed. But why was he so limp? He slowly remembered the weird dream he had had.

He had had the hottest sex in his life, even if it was only a dream... Who had he had it with? There was a lot of purple... That didn't help too much, as not one nation had violet eyes.

But not any nation had such long skilled hands such as... such as... Suddenly he remembered.

There were tentacles. Lots and lots of tentacles, all of them purple.

He whimpered as the purple Something coiled and went to sleep under his bed.


End file.
